La boucle
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Missing scène le monde sans fin


LA BOUCLE

Aurélia

Disclaimer, pas de sous, juste le plaisir d'écrire.

Episode: le monde sans fin (la boucle temporelle)

Avertissement de l'auteur.

Tout le monde connaît cet épisode fameux de la série, avec la boucle temporelle, en particulier la scène du baiser.

Mais avant d'en arriver directement au baiser, Jack n'a-t-il pas tenté autre chose que les scénaristes auraient oublié de raconter ? Des tentatives de rapprochement, par exemple ? On voit mal Jack se mettre à embrasser Sam au risque de se prendre une gifle.

A la demande de Hito, je suis allée fouiner dans les dossiers du SGC où j'ai retrouvé les cahiers très personnels et très confidentiels du colonel Jack O'Neill. Il y relate des évènements inconnus de tous.

Résumé : une version plus approfondie de l'épisode de la boucle temporelle.

-Enfin, je regrette beaucoup, mais il se trouve que c'est ce que je pense. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Je restai la cuillère levée, regardant Daniel d'une air interdit, lui bien sûr attendait ma réponse, pour la quarantième ou la cinquantième fois peut être ? Finalement comme je n'avais pas écouté la première fois, j'étais bien incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

D'ailleurs cette situation était exaspérante ! Je ne savais plus quoi dire ! Moi Jack O'Neill, la grande gueule du SGC, j'étais devenu muet.

Tout ça parce qu'une sorte de fou sur P4X639 avait bidouillé des pierres sur un autel et fait passer une sorte de rayon bleu sur la porte, et depuis, tout allait de travers.

Pendant les briefings, Carter me regardait avec ses grands yeux dévorants car à force je finissais par employer du jargon scientifique, je parlais de tempête géomagnétique, de champ subspatial, le pire est que je commençais à comprendre ce que je disais ! Un comble !

Pourtant comme il est lassant de recommencer sans cesse les mêmes explications aux mêmes personnes sachant que tout sera oublié le lendemain.

J'ai cru avoir l'idée du siècle en enregistrant ce qui avait été dit dans une boucle, très mauvaise idée. Naturellement tout était effacé, ou pire encore, cela n'avait pas encore eu lieu, un de ces trucs qui vous fout un mal de crâne terrible !

Le docteur Frazier nous a fait combien de piqûres dans toutes ses boucles ? Alors je réfléchis : trois mois, ça fait en gros quatre vingt dix jours, la boucle revenant deux ou trois fois par vingt quatre heures , cela fait : Oh ! elle m'a piqué suffisamment pour le restant de mes jours ! Je le lui ferai remarquer à l'occasion !

Quelques petites satisfactions tout de même, dans ce cauchemar, au bout d'un temps j'arrivais à prévoir l'arrivée de SG12 à la seconde près, pas mal ! Je savais jongler et même très bien, avec Teal'c on se faisait des paris à celui qui perdra le premier sa boulette de papier !

Autre grande satisfaction regarder Siler faire tomber Daniel et tous ses dossiers. Je sais c'est pas très gentil mais aussi ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer Daniel avec ses « Si ce que vous dites est vrai… » Bien sûr que c'était vrai ! Hélas !

Je sentais l'énervement me gagner et j'avais peur de devenir maboul, ne plus être en possession de mes moyens, complètement barjo. D'ailleurs il me semble que j'ai plus ou moins pété un plomb au mess !

C'est alors que Daniel a eu une petite phrase que je qualifierai de géniale !

Au cours de ses innombrables heures passées à traduire les fameux symboles de P4X639, il nous a fait la réflexion suivante :

« Vous pourriez faire n'importe quoi aussi longtemps que vous le voudriez sans avoir à vous préoccupez des conséquences »

Cette remarque nous offrit à Teal'c et à moi de nouveaux horizons. Nous avons laissé Daniel à ses chères études et nous sommes allées nous amuser un peu. Le moment était venu de prendre un peu de bon temps. Faire des choses un peu folles ! Comme circuler en vélo dans la base, tutoyer le général Hammond, faire du golf à travers la porte des étoiles ouverte ! De la poterie !

Ce jour là nous étions au mess pour ce fameux petit déjeuner où Daniel me posait toujours la même sempiternelle question. Pendant ce temps Teal'c devait se prendre une porte dans la figure et il vint nous rejoindre à ce moment là.

Je restais la cuillère levée, car c'était à chaque fois la même stupeur de me retrouver sans arrêt toujours dans le même lieu au même moment, à manger les mêmes céréales ! C'est alors que je surpris sur moi le regard de Carter. Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés et je pouvais y lire de l'inquiétude. Car certainement la question de Daniel ne devait pas susciter autant de stupéfaction de ma part, il y avait forcément autre chose.

Me revint alors en mémoire la petite phrase de Daniel et je décidais de tenter ma chance. Je posais ma cuillère et fit un grand sourire à Carter, elle me le rendit en hésitant :

-Vous allez bien mon colonel ?

-Mais très bien Carter dis-je en la fixant et en mangeant mes céréales avec beaucoup d'application. Elle se demandait bien ce qui se passait quand je quittais la table en lançant :

-On se retrouve au briefing ! Sam ! J'entendis Daniel glousser, Teal'c me regardait d'un air énigmatique tandis que Carter rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. J'avais gagné la première manche, la surprendre !

Dans une autre boucle je passais à la phase n° deux. Naturellement elle avait oublié la phase un, mais tant pis.

Maintenant elle savait qu'elle était dans une boucle et cela me compliquait un peu la tâche.

-Mon colonel me dit-elle à un moment vous ne semblez pas dans votre état normal ?

Je fis semblant d'être fâché :

-Naturellement que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal ! Cette maudite boucle qui revient tout le temps !

C'est à ce moment que Daniel l'avait ramené avec sa phrase :

-Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire des choses que vous ne feriez pas en temps normal ?

Je me suis senti un peu bête quand j'ai vu s'allumer l'œil de Sam.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le colonel en profite dit-elle en riant. Puis s'apercevant sans doute du sens que l'on pouvait donner à sa phrase elle rougit violemment !

-Mon colonel, vous ne …. Dit-elle en bafouillant quelque peu

-Bien sûr que non Carter ! Vous me connaissez ! Je pris des airs indignés, qu'elle ait pu penser une seule seconde que j'aurai pu profiter de la situation !

Re gloussement de Daniel à qui je lançais un regard furibond :

-Daniel taisez-vous !

Quand tout le monde fut parti je restais seul avec Teal'c un moment. Il me regardait sans rien dire

-Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai l'impression O'Neill que vous avez une idée en tête ?

-Moi ? Je pris mon air le plus innocent.

-Oui, vis-à-vis du major Carter !

Je capitulais, il valait mieux faire de Tea'lc un allié.

-Oui j'avoue, j'ai envie de taquiner un peu le major Carter.

-Taquiner ? dit Teal'c calmement.

Une brusque chaleur aux joues me fit comprendre que je venais de rougir comme un adolescent !

Je me retournais d'un bloc :

-Teal'c ? Vous êtes de mon côté ? N'est ce pas ?

-Ça dépend dit calmement le jaffa.

-Ça dépend de quoi ?

-Je ne voudrais pas avoir à défendre le major Carter.

-Aucune risque Teal'c, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je serais capable d'en profiter ! Je voudrais juste faire quelques avancées, savoir comment m'y prendre avec elle, me faire une petite expérience. Et puis quand ce sera « pour de vrai » comme disent les enfants, je saurai ce qu'il faut dire ou faire sans risquer de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure. Vous comprenez Teal'c ?

-Bien sûr O'Neill, je comprends parfaitement.

-Alors vous êtes avec moi ? Vous ne direz rien ?

-Très bien O'Neill, je ne dirais rien.

Un peu plus tard ou plus tôt je ne sais plus, je m'y perds un peu dans toutes ces boucles, je m'arrêtais devant le labo de Carter. Il y avait de la lumière mais la porte était fermée. C'était assez rare. Je n'hésitais pas une seule minute et entrais sans frapper. Elle était là seule au milieu d'un monceau de papiers et griffonnait au tableau de longues équations qu'elle était sûrement seule dans toute la base à pouvoir résoudre. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu entrer, je l'appelais :

-Sam !

Elle se retourna un peu gênée

-Vous m'avez appelée par mon prénom, mon colonel !

-Oh !

Je pris un air tout à fait innocent :

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès Carter. Vous faites quoi ? Dis-je un peu imprudemment.

-Quelques extrapolations pour déterminer si les ondes magnétiques de P4X639 n'ont pas altéré… Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase se rendant bien compte que je me fichais pas mal de la réponse. Elle rougit en me voyant fixer ses lèvres.

-Mon colonel, murmura t-elle, ça ne vous intéresse pas vraiment, constat –telle. Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Sam, vous devez vraiment être absorbée ! Vous avez oublié le briefing ! Lui dis-je un peu sèchement comme pour détourner la conversation. Il est 9 heures passées.

Ce que je ne lui dis pas naturellement c'est que pour la prendre en faute j'avais du faire un gros effort pour me lever très tôt, mais à voir sa tête, ça valait le coup et je ne le regrettais pas

Elle s'exclama en regardant sa montre disant qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Nous devions avoir dans quelques minutes un de ces nombreux briefings où il faudrait toujours redire la même chose, encore et encore !

Sam posa sa craie et se dirigea vers la porte, je passais juste derrière elle et lui mit la main dans le dos pour la pousser doucement dehors. Cela s'était passé très vite, mais pas suffisamment pour que je ne sente son trouble, elle avait marqué un léger temps d'arrêt au moment du contact de ma main dans son dos. Ce n'était pas du tout dans mes habitudes ce genre de choses. J'évitais au maximum tous les contacts physiques sachant l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur moi.

Le contact fut rompu et elle, croyait sans doute l'avoir rêvé car je repris tout à fait naturellement la conversation, mais en arrivant dans la salle de briefing je recommençais. Là elle se retourna vers moi et me fixa d'un air surpris. Je rompis le contact en tournant la tête et en me mettant à parler avec Daniel comme si de rien n'était. Mais je sentais son regard inquisiteur sur moi. Je n'avais peut être pas gagné intégralement la seconde phase. Attention prudence quant aux contacts physiques, elle se méfie !

Teal'c n'avait rien perdu de toute cette scène, Daniel naturellement ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

A la fin du briefing Sam s'éloigna rapidement. Elle était troublée et je m'en voulais un peu. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je sache.

Troisième tentative de rapprochement dans la énième boucle ! Il y avait longtemps que j'avais perdu le compte.

Naturellement mes pas se portaient toujours vers le labo de Sam. C'était plus fort que moi. Alors j'imaginais un petit stratagème. M'approchant d'elle toujours perdue dans ses calculs, et regardant rêveusement son tableau couvert de… tout un tas de chose fort intéressantes pour elle, je glissais et me retint à la table, celle qui est la plus proche du tableau, je fis un si beau dérapage, en faisant voler plusieurs papiers que je me retrouvais tout proche d'elle, et que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Elle tendit la main pour m'aider, naturellement je la saisis avec ferveur et par un faux mouvement tout à fait malencontreux je me retrouvais pratiquement dans ses bras. Voyant que je ne me relevais pas elle s'accroupit près de moi :

-Vous vous êtes fait mal mon colonel ?

Mon dieu que j'aimais ce visage inquiet et ses grands bleus qui me dévisageaient guettant sur mon visage les signes d'une douleur possible.

-Oui, je me suis fait mal, là, dis-je en montrant mon épaule.

-Vous devriez peut être aller à l'infirmerie ? Mon colonel !

-Oh ce n'est pas la peine Sam,

Il y eut un blanc. Je la regardais en biais, l'appeler par son prénom, ça fonctionnait tout le temps, elle avait l'air d'adorer ça. Je décidais d'en rajouter une couche.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sam. Tout va bien.

Je me frottais l'épaule en espérant qu'elle souhaiterait y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

-Faites moi voir ça mon colonel !

-Ce n'est pas la peine Sam,

-Mon colonel s'il vous plait !

Et comment que ça me plaisait ! Je lui facilitais la tâche en enlevant ma veste et relevais mon tee shirt sur le haut de mon bras.

-Vous allez avoir un bel hématome mon colonel, c'est déjà tout bleu.

J'adorais qu'elle me touche de cette façon, son léger parfum m'enveloppant d'une senteur enivrante ! Elle était penchée sur moi, je sentais ses cheveux frôler ma peau et je passais une main légère sur sa nuque, elle releva la tête, et rougit :

-Mon colonel dit-elle d'un ton de reproche !

-Quoi ?

-Rien mon colonel, mais vous devriez faire voir cette épaule à Janet.

L'instant de grâce était passé. Je remis ma veste et lui dit simplement

-Merci Sam.

Je trouvais que je n'avançais pas trop dans mes tentatives de savais déjà que je pouvais l'appeler par son prénom, apparemment elle en redemandait ! Pour le reste c'était moins sûr. La frôler par mégarde, tomber dans ses bras, jouer le blessé devant elle, oui c'était bien tout ça, mais il m'en fallait un peu plus, si un jour je voulais avoir un avenir avec elle. Mais pas question de me lancer, et si elle me rejetait ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Cette boucle était parfaite pour ça, elle me permettait de faire un brouillon, et de pouvoir tout recommencer.

Teal'c assistait de près ou de loin à toutes mes tentatives. Il ne disait rien mais je voyais à sa tête qu'il ne trouvait pas cela très brillant.

-On dirait que ça ne va pas comme vous voulez O'Neill ?

-En fait je piétine lui répondis-je, je voudrais tenter autre chose.

-Quoi ? Vous avez bien une petite idée.

-Oui, mais je sais pas si j'oserai. Et puis la boucle est très courte pas le temps de lancer quelque chose d'envergure.

-Il faut vous lancer O'Neill.

-C'est ce que vous feriez Teal'c ?

-En fait c'est ce que je fais je m'amuse aussi beaucoup dans cette boucle.

-Oh ! Teal'c ! Vous vous amusez ! Je voudrais bien savoir comment !

-Je ne vous dirai rien O'Neill, et puis occupez vous de votre boucle à vous.

-Oui je vois, à chacun sa boucle !

Suite à cette petite conversation qui mine de rien m'avait remonté le moral je suis parti vers les vestiaires. J'avais remarqué de loin Carter qui s'y rendait avec Janet.

Je poussais la porte, elles étaient seules et se parlaient d'une cabine à l'autre tout en se savonnant.

-Ainsi il t'a appelé par ton prénom ! C'est étonnant ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-Oui je le soupçonne de quelque chose ! Après tout nous sommes dans une boucle temporelle, et comme dit Daniel il pourrait faire n'importe quoi sans risquer les conséquences.

Bruit d'eau qui coulait, la conversation s'arrêta là. Je ressortis doucement. Ayant à peu près calculé le temps nécessaire à la sortie de la douche je rentrais à nouveau dans les vestiaires, pour voir Sam sortir de la cabine enveloppée dans une serviette. Je restais stupéfait :

-Vous êtes dans le vestiaire des hommes Carter ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là, dis-je avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent, mes yeux glissèrent au niveau de la serviette minimaliste qui ne cachait pas grand-chose, ils s'arrêtèrent juste à l'endroit où l'on voyait la peau, tout près des seins. Elle avait suivi mon regard et rougit.

-Mon colonel c'est vous qui vous êtes trompé de vestiaires ! Vous êtes chez les femmes !

-Oh je suis vraiment désolé Carter lui dis-je tout en continuant à la regarder.

-Allez oust dehors mon colonel !

Mais c'est qu'elle se fâcherait ! Son regard furibond ne me disait rien qui vaille. C'est au moment ou je m'apprêtais à sortir que je la vis, la lueur, dans ses yeux. Je connaissais parfaitement son regard, je pouvais lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, non elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée, ou alors juste un petit peu pour la forme, je lui fis un petit sourire et elle me montra du doigt la porte dans un geste autoritaire.

-Mon colonel !

Je refermais doucement la porte et avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage je regagnais mes quartiers. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Finalement je me retrouvais au mess à écrire ma lettre de démission.

Je pesais mes mots, je décidais de le tutoyer ce cher général, après tout il aura tout oublié lui aussi, très bientôt. Soyons fou !

Je signais et mit la lettre dans une enveloppe, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la boucle était commencée, ce serait bientôt les éclairs bleutés sur la porte, et tout recommencerait. Et puis nous allions bientôt partir pour 638 je voulais en finir, terminées les approches prudentes, maintenant je voulais goûter au plat de résistance.

-A nous deux Sam pensai-je, j'ai hâte de connaître le goût de tes lèvres.

FIN


End file.
